Koji's Mistake
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Another assignment, used Koji. Koji and Konomi were great friends... until Koji read a diary entry and thought she was using him. Konomi gets mad at him for reading it and the two become arch-enemies... but what'll happen when the two are stuck together? In an elevator? ALONE? Will the truth be revealed or will Koji and Konomi stay enemies forever? Once off. Rated K plus jic.


**Me: **Another random Koji story for an assignment. I rarely use any other characters.  
**Koji:** What did you do this time?  
**Me: **You'll see when you do the disclaimer!  
**Koji:**...  
**Me: **I'm not starting until you do it!  
**Koji: **FINE! Kojiluvr doesn't own me or digimon. Only her OC's.  
**Me: **Yep! And I'm 14 on Tuesday! YAY! Now on with the story!

* * *

Koji Minamoto glared at his ex-best friend, Konomi Takeshi, evident hatred burning in his eyes, "This is all your fault!"

Koji had long, raven hair which was swept into a ponytail, a pale complexion and cobalt eyes while Konomi had unusual, white hair, also in a ponytail, crimson-coloured eyes and a slightly-tanned complexion.

The reason Koji hated her was because, when visiting her when the two were still friends, Koji had picked up her journal, which fell open on the last page she had written. Unable to fight his curiosity, Koji had read it, horrified at what she had written.

'Koji is such a poser! I can't believe he hasn't realised I'm only hanging out with him so I can ask his twin out! I can't wait to finally get rid of him. Hopefully Koichi will ask me out soon. If he doesn't by next Friday, then I'll ask him out! Koji's getting to annoying to be friends with for any longer!'

Koji, deeply hurt by the entry, had confronted Konomi about it, who had strongly denied writing it and begun yelling at him for reading her diary and something about picking the lock on her jewellery box, something Koji didn't understand. This had happened three days previous and so both twelve-year-olds were furious that they were stuck together. In a broken elevator. Alone.

"Me?! How is this my fault?" She cried, her eyes gleaming furiously.

Koji glared at her, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "If you hadn't gotten a detention with me and your mom couldn't pick you up for your stupid dance practice, my mom wouldn't have offered to take you and make me bring you up, and therefore, neither of us would be in this situation!"

Konomi growled, crossing her arms over her chest, and looked away, agitation evident on her face, "Well, if you hadn't started arguing with me in class, we wouldn't be here either!"

"Well I wouldn't have argued with you if you hadn't written that diary entry!" Koji snarled, balling his hands into fists.

Konomi sighed, "That again? How many times do I have to tell you? I never wrote that!"

"Prove it," Koji challenged, his voice, facial expressions and eyes hard, but inside he was desperately hoping that she could.

Konomi glared at him again before pulling two, crumpled pieces of paper out of her pocket, "Here. The smaller one's the diary entry and the other's my homework from two weeks ago. See the difference."

Koji frowned and took the two, smoothing them out, gasping as he realised his mistake, "But… these are-"

"In different handwriting," Konomi cut him off, crossing her arms. "That diary was my sister, Lili's. My diary was locked in my jewellery box."

Koji froze, looking up, hurt evident in his eyes, "Lili's… using me?"

This only made Konomi, who had dropped the cold-shoulder act, glare at him. If looks could kill, the entire area within two hundred metres of the white-ette would look like an atomic bomb had hit it.

"That's all you care about?" she cried as Koji stared at her, shocked. "Lili using you? What about how I've felt these past few days, Koji? What about me? Don't I matter to you?!"

Koji felt as if the entire elevator had been plunged into a deep freeze. He could barely breath, let alone speak or do anything to comfort the angered girl. After staring at her for a moment, Koji finally blinked, "Konomi-"

"Hey! You kids alright?" A voice called to them, cutting off Koji from whatever he was about to say as the doors were slowly forced open.

Konomi nodded, looking up and grabbing the hand that had reached down from a metre above to help her out of the elevator, not even looking back at Koji.

"Konomi…" he called, pulling himself out of the elevator as the white-ette stormed off. "I'm… sorry…"

Sighing again, he cast a last, sad look of despair at his ex-friend's back before turning and walking down the stairs towards the carpark where his mother was waiting, missing Konomi's longing glance over her shoulder at him, her eyes carrying a distant look in them as she whispered, "I'm sorry too, Koji. I'm sorry too."

* * *

**Koji: **UGH! Why do you always make me the bad guy even though you have a crush on me?  
**Me: **I just like teasing you. And I don't!  
**Koji: ***crosses arms* Really?  
**Me: **Yeah!  
**Koji: **Name three stories I haven't done something wrong in!  
**Me: **Legend of the Spirits-  
**Koji: **By you. Not someone you're following (kojiluvr doesn't own Legend of the Spirits! That copyright goes to Lupine Laser, who doesn't own digimon either!)  
**Me: **Um... *blush and sweatdrops* See ya!  
**Koji: **Get back here you coward!  
**Me: **Please R&R!


End file.
